


gosh, miss

by pinklesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/pinklesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i really am sorry! he says, managing a straight face through it.<br/>Yes, well, I don't like to 8e kept waiting. you say in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gosh, miss

You hear his laugh before you see him. Your lips curl in a sad smile; you don't even bother looking over your shoulder. He'll find you. He is a real gentleman, after all, and a gentleman doesn't make a lady search for him. He does the searching, and she complains that _it took you long enough, Eg8ert._ He apologizes, of course, because that is the polite thing to do.

_gosh, miss, i really am sorry!_ he says, managing a straight face through it.

_Yes, well, I don't like to 8e kept waiting_. you say in return, and he giggles like a little girl. You roll your eyes. _Is something funny, John?_

_your b's,_ he says, _you emphasize them!_

You can feel the blood rush to your face, _Shut up._

He does shut up after that, only to pull you into a hug so tight you can feel your ribs whining to you, begging you to punch this kid in the face. You gasp out loud, which is a bad idea, because you already can't breathe. John pulls back, his face pink, laughing, _heh heh heh. oooooooops._

It's fine, you say, you're fine. Just dandy. For a _8ig strong troll_ like you, hugs are no match. You practically slaughtered that hug the moment it happened. That hug is now a crying, sniveling pile of waste on the floor, invisible to the human eye. You can see it, though. You assure him, it's there. It's very pitiful.

_Not as pitiful as you, John._ you remind him. He frowns a little, and you elbow him. His frown turns into a sort-of-smile, and you roll your eyes at him again. Rooooooooll. You pull the squishy human into your arms, burrying your face between his shoulder and his neck, trying not to stab him with your marvelous horns. They're probably the best horns ever, if you say so yourself. To yourself. You're not going to ruin the moment by telling John; it can wait until another time. 

_You really don't get troll romance, do you?_ you ask him, lips moving against his skin.

_um, i guess not._ he mumbles, and you can feel the heat of his face.

_I should pro8a8ly educate you, so you don't look stupid._ you suggest, fangs grazing lightly against his neck. He squirms a little, and it's just ~~adora8le~~  adorable. 

_if you think that's the right thing to do!_ he says, no longer mumbling like a spineless jellyfish. Or a regular jellyfish. Never mind, that was a stupid similie. 

You grin against him, wrapping your arms tighter around his midsection. _vriska, you're crushing me._

_Stop whining._

You move so your face is about an inch away from his, and you can finally see his eyes. The viewports didn't really have any sort of zoom function, so you could never really see his face all that well. His eyes are a real nice shade, a little brighter than your blood color, in the same way your text colors compare. Of course, your blood is prettier than his eyes will ever be. 

He gets uncomfortable after a while, with a good reason. You've been looking at his eyes for a good three minutes now, just staring and mentally comparing, thinking about his friends and your friends and blood colors and there's a stabbing pain in your chest, but you ignore it. _vriska...?_

_Quiet, 8oy._ you murmur, then take a chance and touch your lips to his. The heat radiates from his face (and probably yours, too, but you'd never admit it) and it's awkward. The two of you just stand there, touching faces. 

Eventually you pull apart, and he starts laughing. You punch him in the shoulder, and he snorts. You start laughing, a little, too. 

Troll romance, you think, can wait for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> it's late i'm tired


End file.
